Humble Beginnings
by MTWKing
Summary: Not everyone's first day of being a Pokemon Trainer goes as smoothly as they want. Just ask Tanner Riverton. Follow how he got his start on a journey to be the best.


**Humble Beginnings**

Professor Oak's Pokémon Laboratory, Pallet town...

Tanner Riverton always dreamed of his first day as a Pokémon Trainer. He would win his first battle and catch tones of Pokémon. But what you dream of how your first day will go is seemingly never how it turns out.

"Hit it with another Tackle!"

"Dodge and use Scratch Charmander!" retaliated Tanner.

The young ten-year-old stood in the yard at the back of Professor Oak's lab. Across from him stood his childhood rival Wesley. They were locked in an epic duel, their very first Pokémon battle.

At the last possible second, Charmander moved out of the way Wesley's incoming Squirtle. As the tiny turtle flew by, Charmander slashed as it with his claws.

"Squirtle!" it cried as it hit the ground.

"Oh! Nice hit!" exclaimed Tanner and Wesley's childhood friend, Laura, as she watched the battle from the sidelines. She had her starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur, seated on her lap.

"If you think that was a good Laura, then watch this!" Wesley called. "Use Bubble!"

Squirtle quickly turned back towards Charmander, launching a barrage of bubbles. Tanner's eyes widened in concern as the attack hit Charmander, causing it to collapse. Clearly shook from the super-effective attack, Charmander struggled, but was still able to return to its feet.

Knowing he had to fight back quickly, Tanner called his next attack. "Ember Charmander!"

A barrage of hot red embers was shot out of Charmander's mouth towards Squirtle. The tiny turtle Pokémon stood its ground and took the attack, coming out of it seemingly untouched. Seeing that made Tanner deflate, he knew going in that Wesley having the type advantage was going make this battle tough. But he didn't think it was going to be this tough.

"Is that all you got?" Wesley taunted as he held in a chuckle. "Finish this Squirtle! Use Bubble again.

All Tanner could do was watch as Charmander was once again hit by the super effective attack. This time, when it fell, the fire lizard did not get back up.

"Alright! Good work Squirtle!" Wesley exclaimed in victory, raising a fist in the air. Squirtle did the same, mimicking his trainer's actions.

"Awesome job Wesley and Squirtle!" Laura congratulated as she stood up from the ground clapping.

Tanner sighed as he let his red baseball cap fall over his brown eyes. He clearly felt disappointed with his first battle.

"Nice try Charmander, we'll get em next time" He said as readjusted his hat and recalled Charmander to its pokéball.

"You did well too Tanner, there's no reason to get down" said Laura, turning her attention from Wesley. She pulled a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear as she did so.

Before Tanner could respond, Wesley let out a loud laugh.

"Ha! Yeah right, I'm gonna go and get my first gym badge! Train hard Tanner! You're gonna need to!"

Tanner and Laura stood in silence as Wesley recalled Squirtle and took off towards Pallet Town's exit.

"He didn't even say goodbye" whispered Laura sadly as she stared towards Wesley who was slowly moving out of view as he ran.

"What?" Tanner asked as he turned towards Laura. He wasn't sure if he heard what she said right.

"Nothing!' She quickly replied while blushing and swiftly looked away.

Seeing as he wasn't likely to get an explanation or response, Tanner shrugged. "Well I should probably get heading out too. I can't let Wesley get too far ahead, I got a league to win!"

"You're right," Laura replied. "I should probably visit my parents and then also head out on the road. The pokédex won't complete itself!"

"See you around Laura!"

"Bye!"

With that, the two trainers went their separate ways.

* * *

Late Afternoon, Viridian Forest, Kanto Region

After stopping for a quick lunch, courtesy of the sandwich Aunt Cassidy packed for him, Tanner had quickly gotten back on the road. What was originally a sunny day was starting to become cooler as some clouds began to roll in.

SNAP!

Quickly turning towards the sound, Tanner saw a Pidgey plucking at berries on a nearby tree. As it did so, a berry would occasionally stay attached to tree briefly causing the Pidgey to have to pull harder, explaining the occasional snap.

Seeing as the tree wasn't too tall, Tanner smirked and twisted his baseball cap backwards. _Time for capture number one!_ Tanner reached down and grabbed Charmander's pokéball off his belt and tossed it into the air.

"Char!" Charmander cried as he appeared with a flash of light.

"Alright Charmander, it's time to grow the team!" exclaimed Tanner as he pointed towards the Pidgey in the tree. "Use Ember!"

Charmander quickly fired a barrage of red hot embers which swiftly collided with the wild Pidgey.

"Pidgey!" it squawked in annoyance as it turned towards Tanner and Charmander.

"Nice hit Charmander!" Tanner praised. "Let's try that again!"

Quickly obeying his trainer's orders, Charmander shot another ember attack at the wild bird Pokémon.

Pidgey took the attack without even trying to dodge. Much to the confusion of both Tanner and Charmander. To make this encounter even more puzzling, the wild Pidgey didn't even try to fight back, it just started squawking some more.

"Uh, I guess I'll try to catch you then?" before Tanner could even finish what he was saying or grab an empty pokéball for that matter. A giant Pidgeot landed between him and the wild Pidgey.

"Pidgaw!" It squawked menacingly while flapping its large wings.

Shaking with fear, Tanner slowly and carefully raised his pokédex to scan the formidable bird.

"Pidgeot, the bird Pokémon and the final evolved form of Pidgey. By flapping its wings with all its might, Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees."

"Pidgaw!" the Pidgeot squawked once again as it made took a battle stance.

"Run!" Tanner yelled as he took off into a sprint with Charmander close behind him.

The wild Pidgeot quickly took to the sky to give chase.

As Pidgeot launched attacks that were nearly missing them, Tanner and Charmander ran as fast they could. As the forest started to clear, Tanner thought they were going to be in the clear. But his eyes soon widened in alarm as he realised that that wasn't the case in the slightest. They were running straight towards a cliff.

The duo of trainer and Pokémon were quick to halt just before running off the cliff. Tanner took a moment to peer down it to see that it went nearly straight down for about 12 feet. There was no real safe way to jump down.

"Charmander!" Charmander cried in alarm bringing Tanner's attention back to the Pidgeot that was chasing them.

It had landed a few feet in front of them, effectively pinning them between itself and the cliff. At that moment, Tanner knew there was only one option, he had to battle his way out of this mess. Charmander gave his trainer a look of confidence, clearly thinking the same thing.

Without a second thought, Tanner took a confident step forward, as did Charmander. The clouds from earlier had nearly covered the sun and turned an eerie dark grey. A cool breeze blew what little of Tanner's brown that stuck out of his backwards baseball cap. His short sleeved red and white jacket also gently danced in the wind. He narrowed his brown eyes.

"Use Ember Charmander!" He roared.

Charmander quickly shot a many red embers towards the opposing Pidgeot who swiftly flapped its wings using a light gust to deflect the embers. In a flash, Pidgeot darted towards Charmander and slapped it hard with a wing.

"Char" moaned Charmander as he got back to his feet.

"Hit it with a scratch while it's close!"

Pidgeot barely reacted as its opponent slashed it with its small claws. If anything, it looked a little annoyed and jabbed Charmander hard with its beak before taking to the air.

"Try Ember again!" Tanner cried starting to get desperate. Although it was early in the battle, Pidgeot was clearly showing to be much stronger than Charmander.

Quickly shaking off his daze, Charmander shot more embers towards the giant bird. Noticing the incoming attack, the wild Pidgeot started to flap its wings at full power. Charmander was quickly blown into the air.

"Charmanderrr!" Charmander cried in terror as he was sent flying towards the edge.

"Charmander!" cried Tanner as he watched his starter fly over the edge of the cliff.

Without even thinking, Tanner ran and jumped off the cliff and grabbed Charmander, pulling him close to his chest.

"I got you!" he yelled as he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

Tanner's journey had only begun, could this really be where it would end? Luckily for them, their fall was interrupted by the branches of a sturdy oak tree.

"Ah!" Tanner grunted as they tumbled through multiple branches before landing on the ground with thud. In the commotion, Tanner's hat fell off.

Tanner took a minute to make sure nothing was broken and that Charmander was alright. He then looked up to the sky. The wild Pidgeot circled above them for a few moments before turning back towards the cliff and flying out of view.

"I think we're in the clear now" Tanner sighed in relief as did Charmander.

He then got on his feet and took in their surroundings. The dark clouds in the sky had now completely covered the sun making the forest dark, especially where the big trees stood. There were no land marks that Tanner could easily make out.

"I think we're lost pal" said Tanner as he grabbed his baseball cap and dusted the dirt off it before putting it back on. "It's sure starting to look bad"

The red capped trainer then paused and looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy.

"Well at least it isn't raining"

CRASH!

A lighting bolt zig zagged through the sky before a down poor of rain started to cascade from the clouds.

"Mander!" Charmander exclaimed in alarm as he jumped closer to the trunk of the tree they stood under. Just to make sure his tail flame didn't get wet.

"Just my luck today" Tanner muttered as he grabbed Charmander's pokéball.

"Take a rest bud" he said as he recalled his starter.

The red capped trainer spent the next fifteen minutes sitting with his back to the oak tree and his nose buried in a map. His efforts were to no avail though, Tanner could not figure out where in the Viridian forest they were.

 _How am I ever going to get out of here?_

However, Tanner's thoughts were soon broken by a nearby cry of distress.

"Vee! Vee!"

Tearing his eyes from the map, Tanner quickly scanned the nearby area. His eyes soon fell on a nearby tree that had a couple branches shaking.

"Vee! Ev!"

As cry came in again, Tanner disregarded everything and ran to the nearby tree, getting himself and his clothes wet in the progress.

Once Tanner reached its trunk, he saw what was going on. A small brown fox-like Pokémon jumped onto a nearby branch as it was pursued by two big spiders.

"Eevee!" The fox cried in fear as it slowly backed away from the spiders.

Raising his pokédex, Tanner quickly scanned each Pokémon.

"Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes."

"Ariados, the long leg Pokémon. Its feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. It constricts its foe with thin and strong silk webbing."

To Tanner's horror, the Eevee slowly backed into a web made by an Ariados and got one of her back legs stuck. A third Ariados then climbed out from behind the web ready to attack like the other two.

"Vee!" Eevee shrieked clearly terrified.

"Hey!" shout Tanner, gaining the attention of all three Ariados.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Three versus one isn't fair!"

"Ari!" one Ariados cried in warning as it shot a string shot towards Tanner that nearly missed. The trio the went back to focussing on the trapped Eevee.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Tanner cried as threw a pokéball in the air.

With a flash of light, Charmander appeared before his trainer ready to battle. However, the three Ariados paid no attention and continued their advancements towards Eevee.

"Let's help out Charmander! Use Ember!" exclaimed Tanner as he pointed towards the Ariados nearest Eevee.

The Ariados on the receiving end of the super-effective attack hissed in pain and backed off slightly. All three of them turned towards Tanner and Charmander, glaring at them angrily.

The two further away from Eevee briefly looked at each other before jumping down from the tree to face Charmander. During the commotion, Eevee was able to free her leg from the web and looked to run away but was her escape to another branch was blocked by the one remaining spider.

Tanner quickly analysed the situation in front of him. Charmander was still heavily weakened from their earlier fight with Pidgeot. Plus, he wasn't even sure Charmander could take on three Ariados at once even at full strength. Especially considering how new and inexperienced his starter and himself are. The wild Eevee also appeared to be injured, further complicating the situation. _There's only one thing I can do. Take Eevee and run for it._

"Eevee!" called Tanner, getting the attention of the evolution Pokémon. "I know we just met but your going to have to trust me"

The trio of Ariados started to inch closer to their targets as Tanner continued.

"To get to safety your going to have jump out of that tree. Don't worry, I'll catch you and take you to safety"

Charmander shot a couple embers in warning to slow the progress of the two aggressors before him on the ground.

As Eevee looked back and forth between Tanner and the Ariados near her, Tanner spoke once more in the most soothing voice he could. "It's all gonna be okay, you just have to trust me."

The Eevee looked between the two once more before quickly jumping into Tanner's out stretched arms.

Without a second thought, Tanner and Charmander took off into the pouring rain. Thunder shook the trees causing them to sprinkle little droplets everywhere as lightning raced through the cloudy sky. The pouring rain was filling the already deep puddles that Tanner ran through as he carried the small injured Eevee in his arms. Charmander followed right behind him trying his best not to get his tail flame too wet. The Ariados were coming hot in pursuit. They ran for what seemed like forever even after they lost the aggressing Pokémon.

The trainer eventually stopped underneath a large tree that shielded the trio from the rain for the most part. Collapsing to his knees in exhaustion, Tanner made sure to keep the Eevee in his arms as his soaked red baseball cap fell to the ground.

Charmander mimicked his trainer's motions, instead falling on to his stomach, still keeping his tail flame dry.

"I think we've lost them…" Tanner panted as he looked over his shoulder to verify that they were no longer being chased.

He gently reached for Charmander's pokéball from his belt and recalled the fire lizard. "Thanks, Charmander, you really saved us, take a long rest"

The brown-haired boy then gently placed Eevee on a bed of dry grass.

"Vee?" She asked weakly as she raised her head.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you anymore." Said Tanner "Just rest, you really need it."

"Vee Vee Eevee?" Eevee asked.

"Now that a silly question," Tanner smiled. "Of course, I'd help you, in fact, I would help any Pokémon in need, I promise you that!"

Sitting against the tree next to Eevee, Tanner grabbed his hat a placed it back on his head.

"Now… I… I... just got… to rest for a bit" He panted as he closed his eyes and the world turned black.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Tanner shook in fright and quickly stood up. He squinted from the bright morning sun as he saw a girl standing before him. She was his age and had long dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, some freckles and green eyes. She was wearing denim shorts and a yellow shirt.

"What?" Tanner moaned still dazed from being awoken.

"I said, wake up!" The girl exclaimed as she grabbed the collar of Tanner's shirt and shook him violently. "Seriously!"

With a quick shake of his head, Tanner was finally full awake.

"I'm up" he replied.

"Good," huffed the girl. "Because your Pokémon here needs serious medical attention!" she exclaimed as pointed towards Eevee who was still lying in the grass bed. "What kind of Pokémon trainer just goes to sleep when their one of their partners is so injured?"

"Hey!" Tanner shot back feeling insulted. "First of all, that Eevee isn't even mine! I saved her from being assaulted by some Ariados late last night. And quite frankly, I had quite the rough first day as a trainer yesterday filled with losing and being throw off cliffs and running through thunderstorms!"

The brunette took a step back clearly not expecting that sort of out lash.

"Okay then," she breathed. "I'm sorry I was so rude, and that I asked"

Tanner chose to ignore that last comment as she continued.

"Could I please tag along with you to nearest Pokémon Centre? I'm sort of lost and was originally going to wake up to ask for directions until I saw the state of that Eevee"

"Well…" Tanner trailed. "I'm sorta lost too."

The girl suddenly sighed and kneeled down putting her hands over her face. "I'm never going to get out of this forest" she moaned.

"You could still tag along if you want," Tanner offered. "Even if I have no clue where I'm going"

"Oh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she jumped up back to her feet. "I've been going crazy being alone here"

"Alright!" exclaimed Tanner as he picked Eevee back up into his arms. The normal type relaxed into his body heat as they hit the road once again. "My name is Tanner by the way, Tanner Riverton. I'm from Pallet Town"

"My names Rachel Bishop. Nice to meetcha Tanner." The girl replied.

They were soon back on a dirt trail. Both Tanner and Rachel were hoping that it lead to towards some form of civilization. Especially for the sake of Eevee's health.

"So, Tanner, what brings you to Viridian Forest?" asked Rachel as she fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"I actually just started my journey yesterday" Tanner replied sheepishly. "I was looking for a Pidgey to catch. But then I got lost and found this Eevee being ganged up on by three Ariados. By the time we got away from them it was night and I must've collapsed in exhaustion"

Tanner decided to omit the part about him being beaten up by a Pidgeot and jumping off a cliff. Truth be told, he was quite embarrassed about that whole encounter. Thankfully for him, Rachel didn't seem to remember that part of his earlier rant.

"Aw that's so sad," Rachel said as she looked at the Eevee in Tanner's arms. "I guess it's a good thing you were there to help her."

"Yeah," trailed Tanner as he looked up from Eevee back towards the path and then to Rachel.

"Well uh, I just recently set out on a journey too" Rachel started. "But its not a normal kind of Pokémon journey like yours. I'm not interested in being a trainer, a coordinator or breeder. But I've always been fascinated with Pokémon moves. There so complex, each one brilliant and unique in its own way. Like take the move Rototiller for example…"

As Rachel continued to ramble on about moves, Tanner could swear her eyes were starting to shine.

"Oh, sorry, I think I went off on a bit of a tangent there…" Rachel said.

"You think?" muttered Tanner under his breath. But Rachel heard it.

"Hey!"

"Sorry" apologized Tanner.

"Anyways, I want to learn all I can about them and see as many as I can" finished Rachel.

"Alright, that's uh… unique for sure." Tanner wasn't entirely sure as of how to respond to that. He for sure doesn't see the "beauty" in Pokémon moves as Rachel does.

"So, what exactly do you find so interesting-" Tanner's next question about Rachel's interest in Pokémon moves was interrupted by the girl in question.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing towards a bit of red that could barely be seen through the trees. "I think that's a Pokémon Centre!"

In a flash, Rachel took off in a sprint. Not wanting to be left behind, Tanner started to jog behind her. He had to make sure Eevee was still comfortable, so he didn't breakout into a full-on sprint.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Rachel shouted as Tanner finally caught up to her.

Before them, was a giant red sheet draped over half a tree.

"Who the heck just goes, 'hey, I should drape a big red sheet over a tree?'" fumed Rachel as she started to shake.

"Uh Rachel? Are you okay?" Tanner asked. Eevee even lifted her head in concern.

The girl in question was starting to walk in circles with tears forming in her eyes. Rachel was seemingly starting to have a mental breakdown.

"I've been stuck in this forsaken forest for four days! FOUR! Do I look like I'm okay!?" Rachel cried as she kicked a rock with all her might into a nearby bush.

"Ouch!"

They both froze when the heard that. Rachel quickly wiped away her tears and tried regained her composure. As Tanner and Rachel turned towards the bushes, an Alakazam stepped out of it. It seemed to be little ticked off.

"Ala!" it cried as it took a battle stance.

"Uh" Rachel froze in fear. What/who could she have possibly hit in the bush.

Tanner was quick to react and threw Charmander's pokéball in the air. He was ready to defend himself, Eevee and Rachel. But he wasn't quite sure what his chances were against an Alakazam. Epically since he had close to no knowledge about it despite its name and Charmander was in a weakened state from earlier.

"Go Charmander!"

"Char!" Charmander cried as he appeared in front of Tanner.

The Alakazam took a step forwards, holding it's spoons in front of itself. Charmander responded by also stepping forwards. Tanner raised his pokédex and scanned the opposing Pokémon.

"Alakazam, The Psi Pokémon and the evolved form of Kadabra. It has an IQ of 5000. It calculates many things in order to gain the edge in every battle."

"Careful Charmander," Tanner warned. "This Alakazam looks to be tough, and you still haven't been treated for your battle against Pidgeot."

"HOLD IT!"

Confused, Tanner and Rachel saw a guy run out of the bush and in front of the Alakazam. He was maybe three or fours years older than them. He was dressed in a bright orange vest, grey t-shirt, khakis and hiking boots. The boy also had spiky brown hair and grey eyes.

"Calm down Alakazam, I'm sure these trainers didn't mean to hit me with that rock. Right?" he asked turning towards Tanner and Rachel.

"Uh, of course! It was just a mistake!" Tanner said quickly. He was really hoping to not have to fight that Alakazam. "Right Rachel?"

"Yeah, I was just angry and kicked a rock…" muttered Rachel as she looked away in embarrassment.

"See? No harm done!" exclaimed the boy.

His Alakazam however, didn't seemed to be convinced at first. It continued to glare at Tanner and Rachel making the feel uncomfortable. But after what seemed like forever, it yielded and dropped its battle stance.

"Sorry about Alakazam," said its trainer as he recalled it back to it's pokéball. "He's very protective of me. My name's Jason by the way."

"No worries," Tanner assured as he followed suit and recalled Charmander. "I'm Tanner Riverton."

"Nice to meet you Tanner," Jason said with a smile. "What's you're name?" he then asked Rachel.

"WHERE IS THE NEAREST POKEMON CENTRE?!" Rachel blurted. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands and looked quite embarrassed. "I'm Rachel"

"Uh…"

"She just had an episode," Tanner whispered to Jason before speaking up. "We're actually lost and are looking for a way out of this forest. This Eevee here needs medical attention so if you could help us find a way out that'd be greatly appreciated." He finished while gesturing to the Eevee in his arms.

"Well, in that case, I can help you!" Jason smirked.

"You can!?" Rachel exclaimed looking overjoyed.

"Yeah, I'm Pokémon breeder so I carry medical supplies on me at all times!" elaborated Jason, causing Rachel to look utterly defeated.

"Great" moaned a crestfallen Rachel.

"Let me see Eevee"

Tanner and Jason then walked towards a tree stump where the former placed the injured Eevee. The Eevee looked up at Tanner in concern prompting him to say this:

"Just relax Eevee, Jason is going to make you feel better."

"Yeah don't you worry, you'll be feeling better in a jiffy" added Jason.

The aspiring Pokémon breeder then carefully began assessing Eevee's injuries. Once he completed his assessment, he pulled a potion out of his bag. Once he finished carefully spraying the injured areas, he stood up and smiled.

"There you go, all better!"

"Vee?" Eevee carefully stood up.

"Eevee!" she exclaimed when she felt no pain and jumped off the stump, running and jumping for joy.

"It's great to you're better now Eevee!" Rachel giggled as she watched the evolution Pokémon run around. That sight brought some happiness back to her.

Tanner smiled as he watched Eevee move so easily. His struggles from the night before were all worth it, Eevee was finally healthy again. But he was then suddenly overcome with sadness. _I guess this means its time for goodbye…_

Slowly, Tanner crouched in front Eevee. She stopped moving and stared at him as he did so.

"Well, I guess this goodbye," Tanner started. "You're healthy now."

"Vee…" Eevee looked sad as she continued to stare at Tanner.

Rachel and Jason also couldn't help but feel tears coming as the watched Tanner pull his hat down.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" he finished.

Eevee couldn't take it anymore. This boy had risked everything to rescue her. He didn't even try to catch her likes other trainers. He did out of the good of his heart.

"Eevee!" Eevee exclaimed as she jumped at Tanner.

"W-what?"

"I think Eevee wants to travel with you Tanner." Jason explained with a smile.

"Is that true Eevee?" Tanner asked.

"Vee!" replied Eevee while nodding her head in affirmative.

"Alright then!" Tanner exclaimed as he pulled an empty pokéball off of his belt and held it out. "I'd be happy to have you Eevee!"

"Eevee!" Eevee cried as she pressed her head against the button of the device.

In a flash of light, the evolution Pokémon was absorbed into the pokéball. It started to flash red and shake.

1…

2…

3…

Ding!

"Alright! I caught an Eevee!" Tanner exclaimed as he stood up and held his pokéball up in the air.

"Congratulations Tanner!" cried Rachel.

"Yeah, you sure showed to Eevee that you cared about her!" Jason praised.

"Thanks guys" gushed Tanner. He then threw Eevee's pokéball in the air.

"Come on out Eevee!"

"Vee!"

"Welcome to team!" greeted Tanner.

"Eevee! Vee!" cried Eevee as she ran up Tanner and onto his shoulder.

"Looks like Eevee wants to ride on your shoulder Tanner" remarked Jason. "Something tells me that this one here doesn't like pokéballs."

"Eev!" Eevee nodded her head in agreement.

"In fact, it's quite common for trainers to sometimes have one or more Pokémon that don't stay in pokéballs."

"That's alright Eevee!" Tanner assured his new Pokémon. "You can ride on my shoulder or walk besides me whenever you want!"

"Eevee!"

"So now that's settled, we still need to find away out of this forest…" Rachel reminded the group.

"Why don't you guys tag along with me to Pewter City?" suggested Jason as he pulled out his map. "Its about an hour away"

"Perfect! Let's go!" exclaimed Rachel as she turned and started to walk away.

"Yeah, sounds great!" agreed Tanner. "I could challenge the Pewter City Gym while I'm there!"

"Awesome! but Rachel, you're walking the wrong way…"

"Don't worry about me!" Rachel snapped as she turned around and started to quickly walk the other way down the path.

"I guess we better hurry or else Rachel might make another wrong turn" Tanner joked.

"Hey!"

"No need to fight guys, just follow me"

With that, Tanner, Rachel and Jason started their walk to Pewter City. Little did Tanner know, that on his first day as a Pokémon Trainer, he made life long friends and caught what would be one of his most loyal partners.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading my little origin story about Tanner, Rachel and Jason. They're all characters in an anthology of Pokemon stories that I'm writing. So if you enjoyed this one, feel free to check out my other works!


End file.
